


Men for All Seasons

by Ultra



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Exchange Treat, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter & Howard Stark Friendship, Talking, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-24 14:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Peggy Carter considers the men in her life.





	Men for All Seasons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owlmoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/gifts).



She didn’t answer his knock, so Howard came in anyway.

“You about ready, Peg?”

Her eyes remained on her reflection still. “Do you think he’ll forgive me?”

Howard’s face appeared over her shoulder in the glass. “Nothing to forgive, Peg. If he were here... well, things would be different.”

“Steve would like him, wouldn’t he?”

“Rogers liked everybody.” Howard rolled his eyes.

Peggy smiled. “Then I think it’s finally time to become Mrs Daniel Sousa.”

“You’ll always be Agent Peggy Carter to me, the best girl I know, no matter who you marry.”

“Well, I should bloody well hope so.”


End file.
